All Bets Are Off/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Giovanni: Austin Webley, you're under arrest for the murder of Dana Blackburn! Austin: Seriously? Look, I know my sister-in-law weren't on good terms, but I wouldn't go so far as kill her! Luke: You say that, yet we found your sangria drink on Dana's riding helmet. Austin: So? A lot of people drink sangria around these parts. Luke: You didn't just leave traces on her helmet, you left fibers from those feathers you have on you on the victim's boots, and traces of jalapeño poppers on the victim's gloves! Austin: Come on, there's no way I did it! My wife knows I wouldn't go so far as to kill Dana! Giovanni: Stop the games Mr. Webley, you left cigarette ash on the victim's body, and we even found the cigarette you smoked, with traces of your DNA on it! Giovanni: Did you just have enough, is that why you wanted her dead? Austin: No, I didn't mean to kill her! Austin: ..... Luke: Wait, you didn't mean to do it? Austin: No, just let me explain... Austin: She was getting too big for her britches lately, the woman was getting more famous with every race she won. Austin: I may not be famous, but my wife and I are in a loving relationship. But Dana wanted me gone for good! Austin: She had enough money to keep her sister set for life, and she told me after her latest victory she was gonna offer it to her, as long as she left me. Giovanni: But how the heck did it escalate into you killing her? Austin: I just got so mad, I ended up pushing her to knock her away. But I didn't know there was a pitchfork behind her. Austin: If I kept myself under control, she wouldn't have been pushed onto the darn thing! Luke: We're sorry this happened Austin, but we have to put you under arrest. Judge Blackwell: Austin Webley, it says here you're here for the accidental murder of your sister-in-law Dana Blackburn. How do you plead? Austin: Guilty, I should've controlled my anger. Austin: If I did, I wouldn't be here and my sister wouldn't be dead. Austin: I understand if no one forgives me for this, I simply should've controlled myself. Judge Blackwell: Don't be so hard on yourself Mr. Webley, at the very least I understand this was far from intentional. Judge Blackwell: That being said, your actions still resulted in someone's death, and regardless of whether or not you regret what you did, you still were responsible for it. Austin: I know Your Honor, I'm willing to accept whatever sentence you see fitting for me. Judge Blackwell: Luckily for you, you won't be there for very long. Austin Webley, I sentence you to 6 years in prison with a chance for parole in 4. Austin: 4 years? Frankly I'll be surprised if my life doesn't fall apart in a few months, let alone a few years. Luke: Well, another murder solved, but I feel bad for the guy. Luke: He was just an honest working man, and now he'll be in prison for the next few years because of one big mistake. Giovanni: Well not everyone we put away is gonna be some evil person as I'm sure already knows. Giovanni: But with this case dealt with, we can get back to dealing with those evil people right away! Luke: Right, the black market won't go down with us just standing here. Let's get right to it! Blackest Night (2/7) Category:Dialogues